The game of poker is widely played in a casino setting. It is played both in a traditional format, with traditional playing cards, and in an electronic format. In the electronic version, typically known as “video poker,” a player makes a wager and is presented with five cards. A player can choose to discard a specified number of cards and receive replacement cards. Whether or not the player's final hand qualifies for a payment is determined according to a pay table, which is generally displayed on the video poker machine itself.
The best hand that a player can achieve in classic five card poker of the type typically played on video poker machines is a royal flush. A royal flush consists of an Ace-high straight, where all of the cards have the same suit. The payout for a royal flush can be quite significant, and indeed potentially life-altering.
On the other hand, sophisticated players realize that the odds of achieving a royal flush hand can be extremely remote. Thus, a player may be reluctant to break up a winning hand (for example, having a straight or two of a kind) in an effort to achieve a royal flush. Or, where a game requires placement of an additional wager to obtain a second chance at a better hand, sophisticated players may resist this temptation, again recognizing just how difficult it is to achieve a royal flush. This reluctance can dampen player excitement.
A need therefore existed for a poker-style game and method that provides a player with an opportunity at a royal flush, after replacement cards have been drawn, without the need place an additional wager. Preferably, the game and method should reward a player for achieving a winning hand on either the initial or replacement hands, in the event that the third hand does not result in a royal flush. Still further, it would also be preferred for the game and method to reward a player for coming within one card of a royal flush on either the first or second hand. Yet further, it would be preferred for the game to reward a player for coming within one card of a royal flush, and at the same time having a predetermined winning hand. And it would be preferred for the game to allow a player to purchase royal flush insurance at the time of the making of the initial wager, to qualify for the right to receive a second replacement card draw if the player is one card away from a royal flush.
The present game satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.